


let's get lunch

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hartley, your work can wait.” Cisco leaned against the doorframe, giving him those damn puppy-dogs eyes that always had Hartley melting. “I don’t want you passing out. Again.” </p>
<p>“That was a one-time thing and you know it.” Hartley shot back.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say. We’re still going to that noodle place you like so much,” his boyfriend continued, unperturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get lunch

**Author's Note:**

> based on that post that was floating around that’s like “if you write on your arm it shows up on your soulmate’s arm too”

_have you eaten lunch yet today?_

The question was there on his wrist when Hartley finally looked up from the notes and formulas he’d been hunched over all day, both his back and mind aching. He’d been staring at numbers for hours now and it took him an embarrassingly long time to decipher Cisco’s sloppy handwriting. He tapped the pen he was holding on the edge of the desk, trying to decide if it was worth answering his boyfriend, because the answer was no, he hadn’t eaten yet today. He was too busy. If he told Cisco that he’d undoubtedly try to whisk him away for lunch or something equally romantic. Which in itself wasn’t too bad, but he was busy.

On the other hand, he couldn’t say yes, either, because somehow Cisco always knew when he was lying, even if all he had to go off was words. Logically, it didn’t make sense. It was slightly infuriating.

_hartley :c_

The new message appeared just under the old one, and Hartley had to roll his eyes. Was Cisco actually trying to give him a puppy-dog look from halfway across the lab? It wasn’t going to work. Absolutely not.

_What >:c_, he wrote back, putting a little too much emphasis on the emoji.

_answer me :c_

_I’m busy._

“So you haven’t eaten.” Cisco’s sudden appearance in the doorway startled him enough that he dropped the pen, sending it clattering to the floor. Hartley picked it back up, glaring at Cisco as he shoved it in his pocket.

“I’ve been a bit busy, in case you haven’t noticed,” he replied tersely. 

“Hartley, your work can wait.” Cisco leaned against the doorframe, giving him those damn puppy-dogs eyes that always had Hartley melting. “I don’t want you passing out. Again.” 

“That was a one-time thing and you know it.” Hartley shot back.

“Whatever you say. We’re still going to that noodle place you like so much,” his boyfriend continued, unperturbed. 

“I’m not-“ Hartley cut off as his stomach growled loudly and he flushed, pointedly ignoring Cisco’s amused smirk. “Okay, fine,” he snapped, pushing his chair back and standing up. “But you’re helping me with this when we get back.”

“Thought you’d say that.” Cisco caught his hand and made a deliberate show of linking their fingers together one by one, causing Hartley’s blush to deepen. “I’m fine with that if it means you’ll eat.”

“You’re such a sap.” Hartley shoved at his shoulder, lightly enough that Cisco knew he was teasing. 

“Yeah, but you’re the one dating this sap, so.” Cisco retorted, and Hartley had to bite back a laugh.

“Shut up. Let’s go get some food already.”


End file.
